Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ?
by Athenos27
Summary: Tout le monde sait que les Gryffondors sont des abrutis. Mais si jamais ils étaient déterminés a être comme cela à cause de leur fondateur de maison? Salazar Serpentard, fondateur de la maison adverse le sait bien et l'a toujours dit: Godric est un crétin et l'a toujours été! Il l'aura appris au cours des années à ses dépends.


**Salut à tous ceux qui auront eu le courage de cliquer sur le titre de cet OS portant sur un épisode de la vie des fondateurs. Je veux bien sûr parler de deux de mes personnages préférés : Salazar et Godric. (D'ailleurs à ce sujet si quelqu'un écrit une fic sur eux ça m'intéresse. A bon entendeur.)**

 **C'est la première fois que j'en écris un (mais genre un de moi pas une traduction hein.) donc ce sera pas forcément terrible mais si vous pouvez me donner vos avis afin que je progresse, j'apprécierais.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec cet OS. Bonne Lecture !**

 **(Vous l'aurez deviné, le lieu et les personnages principaux (aka les fondateurs) ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de cette Déesse de l'écriture qu'est J.K. Rowling. Les autres persos sont de moi)**

 **Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ?**

Salazar Serpentard avait toujours dit que son meilleur ami et rival Godric Gryffondor était un crétin fini. En effet, celui-ci était incapable de rester concentré plus de cinq minutes (et encore il était gentil) sur une même activité, rechignait à effectuer la moindre tâche de paperasserie et limitait ses corvées au minimum. De plus, le félin était incroyablement téméraire et trouvait tout à fait normal l'idée de sauter d'une falaise juste pour vérifier si le sortilège de protection et d'amorti fonctionne.

Bref, Godric Gryffondor se comportait bien souvent comme un gamin de quatre ans.

Cependant, –et Salazar ne pouvait le nier –Godric était également l'un des plus grands sorciers que le monde ait connu. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche ne nécessitant pas de réflexion (on élimine donc les potions, l'astronomie, la botanique,…), le lion pouvait atteindre un niveau incroyable. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était considéré comme le meilleur duelliste de sa génération surpassant même le serpent qui ne pouvait que l'admettre.

Toutefois, Salazar le soutenait, laisser Godric enseigner la métamorphose aux élèves serait une belle erreur et c'est ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire comprendre aux deux débiles, dindes crédules, innocentes qui l'enjoignaient de laisser une chance au quatrième fondateur j'ai nommé Mr Tête-brulée en personne. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée qu'une petite joute verbale en prenant son petit déjeuner ? Surtout que le gamin (pardon, Godric) était parti s'amuser Merlin sait où.

-Salazar, déclarait Rowena pourtant si sage habituellement, nous en avons déjà parlé, je suis sûre que Godric sera capable d'enseigner la métamorphose aux élèves.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait complètement imprudent. Tu vas voir qu'il commencera par leur apprendre à se transformer en dragon puis il n'arrivera pas à les retransformer en humain. Il viendra alors nous voir : « Rowi, Sal j'ai un problèèèmmeeee, fit il en imitant la voix de gamin de leur ami, Julius il s'est envolééééé et il veut pas redescendre en plus il a commence à détruire le château : je fais quoi ? »

L'imitation était si réussie que Helga s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille qu'elle était en train de déguster. Rowena, elle, devait bien admettre que son ami n'avait pas totalement tort mais, elle retint son rire.

-Il est vrai que Godric peut parfois agir de manière assez dangereuse. Cependant, rassure-toi Salazar, il sera prudent.

-Godric prudent ? Oh il le sera ne t'inquiètes pas. Le problème est simplement dû au fait que lui et moi n'avons pas exactement la même définition de ce terme. Je te rappelle que tu parles de l'être qui a voulu installer des sombrals, des centaures et d'autres créatures incapables de vivre ensemble dans la forêt. Si on le laissait faire, il installerait des acromentules dans le château ou alors il élèverait des bébés dragons ! Et tu te souviens l'année dernière ? Il a carrément animé les statues du château juste pour rigoler.

Rowena blêmit au souvenir de ce jour où les fondateurs s'étaient fait réveillés par leurs élèves complètement paniqués qui hurlaient et couraient partout dans le château essayant de fuir les gargouilles, armures et autres statues qui s'étaient mystérieusement animées pendant la nuit et qui les attaquaient à coups de _Stupéfix_ et autres _Pétrificus Totalus_ et s'auto-réparaient dès qu'elles étaient cassés. Seuls les élèves de Gryffondor semblaient comprendre ce qui se passait, tout comme les fondateurs qui avaient vite compris lorsqu'ils avaient vu leur pair animer les êtres de pierres du sud du château.

Certes c'était de la belle magie, certes les élèves avaient beaucoup progressé en détruisant les créatures, certes il avait fait ça pour un mieux et certes si dans quelques années le château se trouvait attaqué il disposerait d'une véritable armée en sommeil que les professeurs n'auraient qu'à réveiller pour libérer des soldats dont la magie devrait subsister encore quelques siècles. Mais tout de même, ce qui avait suivi était assez fâcheux. Godric s'était évanoui d'avoir trop dépensé de magie, il n'avait bien entendu pas prévu de contres sorts et certains élèves auraient put être bien plus gravement blessés. Finalement avec l'aide de Rowena, Salazar avait réussi à calmer les statues et à les sceller pendant qu'Helga soignait les élèves qui en avaient bien besoin. Il ne fallait pas oublier que si Godric disposait d'un potentiel de magie défiant toute imagination (ainsi que d'une imagination et d'une créativité pour les bêtises dépassant elle aussi toute imagination), ses amis possédaient également un talent magique bien au-delà de la moyenne. De toute manière il fallait bien ça pour cadrer le félin surexcité.

-Enfin, Salazar tu es très mal placé pour dire ça, intervint Helga un sourire moqueur collé sur son visage paisible.

-Comment ça ?

-Rappelle-moi qui a installé un Basilic vivant dans le château ?

-Laisse Slangen en dehors de ça, protesta le propriétaire dudit Slangen. De toute manière la situation est différente. Je connais ce serpent, je sais qu'il est dangereux et j'ai fait en sorte que les élèves ne soient pas en danger ce qui n'est pas le cas du crétin congénital.

-En tout cas, c'est ta faute si nous avons cette conversation hautement déprimante dès le petit déjeuner, lui reprocha Helga.

\- Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser devenir professeur de métamorphose !

-Salazar écoute-moi, demanda Rowena d'un ton ferme. Regarde ce papier. Nous y avons mis la liste des matières que nous enseignons. Tu y vois les matières que tous les élèves pratiquent et celles que pratiquent les élèves de troisième année et plus. Tu es d'accord ? (il acquiesça) Maintenant, nous atteignons la cinquième année d'existence de notre école et nous sommes au mois d'octobre. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'offrir à nos étudiants les nouveaux cours que nous leur avons promis ?

-Si mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Godric devrait enseigner la métamorphose !

-Par Merlin que tu es borné ! Nous avons réfléchi aux matières que nous voulions proposer. Helga a choisi les Soins aux créatures magiques, moi les runes et toi la magie de l'esprit. Il ne reste que la métamorphose et avant que tu ne propose une nouvelle fois d'engager un nouveau professeur je te rappelle que tu as vivement protesté contre les autres matières que Godric a proposées. Il ne reste donc rien d'autre à moins que tu reviennes sur ta position.

-Moi vivant, personne n'enseignera l'étude de ces créatures insignifiantes que sont les moldus dans ce château.

-Nous n'avons donc pas le choix.

Salazar allait ouvrir la bouche, prêt à répondre une nouvelle fois à sa camarade et à tenter une nouvelle fois de lui expliquer son point de vue, quand un groupe d'élèves fit irruption dans la salle des professeurs. Ce groupe était composé de trois élèves de Serpentard, Orion et Canopée Black ainsi que Titus Rosier mais aussi de quelques élèves de Godric comme Agrippa Macmillan ou bien les jumeaux nés moldus dont Salazar n'avait pas fait l'effort d'apprendre les noms et qu'il surnommait affectueusement Alter et Ego. Deux élèves de Rowena, Marcia Olivander et Flavia Nott étaient également présentes et semblaient prêtes à lui faire un rapport.

-Professeur Serpentard, commença Titus le ton empreint d'un profond respect vers son directeur de maison. Il y a un problème avec le professeur Gryffondor. Il faudrait que vous veniez voir.

-Quel genre de problème Titus ?

-Il a plongé dans le lac sans sa baguette et semble avoir un léger différend avec les êtres de l'eau. Il s'était à l'origine transformé en requin mais sa métamorphose n'a pas tenu et ses élèves craignent pour sa vie. La situation commence un peu à dégénérer. J'ai laissé Julia et Marius sur place. Ils essayaient quand je suis parti d'éloigner les premières années du lac.

-Quel abruti !, soupira le serpent avec un regard appuyé vers ses deux amies. Même pas capable d'effectuer ses métamorphoses en sécurité.

-Professeur ?, intervint timidement Alter. En fait, le professeur Gryffondor voulait sauver Edward. Il avait parié avec Richard et Thomas qu'ils étaient capable de nager jusqu'au milieu du lac sans avoir peur du calamar. Mais ils se sont fait attaquer et Edward s'est fait entrainé sous l'eau.

Evidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les élèves de Godric presque aussi téméraires et inconscients que lui s'étaient encore mis dans une merde pas possible. Heureusement que ses élèves à lui, les Serpentards étaient suffisamment sages pour ne pas se mettre en danger toutes les deux minutes. Titus pour ne citer que lui était l'un des meilleurs élèves de Salazar. Le garçon de cinquième année réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir mais contrairement aux élèves de Rowena était capable de passer à l'action. Il se débrouillait très bien en duel et était très doué pour surveiller et faire progresser ses cadets des années inférieures. Voilà comment devait être un bon étudiant, quelqu'un comme Titus et non un abruti de première comme Edward qui multipliait les bêtises et ne manquait pas de mettre sa vie ou celle d'autrui en danger au passage. Le fondateur ne doutait pas que lorsque lui et les autres ne seraient plus là, des tensions ne manqueraient pas d'éclater à cause de ces abrutis de la maison rouge et or.

-Très bien, soupira finalement Salazar. Je m'en occupe.

Puis il sortit jetant simplement à ses amies un regard qui voulait dire « Sérieux vous me croyez maintenant ».

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le lac. Devant lui se trouvait un attroupement d'élèves. Bon, apparemment, Titus n'avait en rien exagéré la scène. De nombreux élèves parmi les plus âgés étaient munis de leur baguette et semblaient prêts à partir au combat contre les êtres de l'eau tandis que le Kraken qui portait Edward, Richard et Thomas semblait se demander comment ramener les garçons sans se prendre un sort.

Bien tout d'abord, il fallait éloigner les enfants. Dirigeant sa baguette vers sa bouche il lança un _Sonorus_ avant de commencer à leur parler :

-Ecoutez-moi ! (les élèves se tournèrent vers lui) Vous allez dès à présent retourner dans le château. Les préfets, conduisez vos camarades dans la grande salle. (Ils acquiescèrent) Marcia et Kandra ! Allez chercher vos directrices de maison et dites leur de vous rejoindre.

En quelques minutes, la plage fut vide. Le calamar put alors débarquer ses passagers qui ne semblaient nullement traumatisés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-Et t'as vu quand le calamar m'a attrapé par son tentacule et qu'il m'a déposé sur sa tête, s'excitait Edward à la plus grande surprise du fondateur. T'as eu peur Richard, tu as crié. Tu me dois 15 mornilles.

-C'est faux !, protesta le garçon.

-Messieurs, intervint froidement le serpent.

Cela doucha quelque peu l'enthousiasme des garçons. En effet, le fondateur était connu pour son caractère… particulier et pour sa sévérité. Edward en particulier connaissait bien le fondateur qui multipliait les punitions à son égard.

-Oui Professeur Serpentard, se reprirent-ils donc.

-L'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien commença Edward avec hésitation, en fait nous sommes accidentellement tombés dans le lac…

Salazar haussa un sourcil. Ce gamin n'espérait quand même pas lui faire avaler une couleuvre pareille.

-Mr de Woodville, intervint-il, je suis déjà au courant de votre stupide petit duel. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

-Lorsque Edward était dans le lac, intervint son petit frère Richard, il y a eu une grosse vague à cause du calamar qui a essayé de nous attraper. Je crois qu'il voulait jouer. Le problème c'est que ça a éloigné mon frère de nous. Après y a eu des créatures hyper moches, vertes avec des yeux blancs et des cornes. On les a vus en cours.

-Et vous ne connaissez pas son nom, se moqua Salazar. Le professeur Gryffondor sera certainement ravi d'apprendre l'intérêt que vous portez à ses leçons. Bref, reprenons. Mr votre frère s'est fait attaqué par des Strangulots, soit-dit en passant des créatures particulièrement faibles et quasiment inoffensives. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Edward a hurlé de terreur, annonça Thomas le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils allaient me bouffer ! J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir connard !

-Mr de Woodville, votre langage ! Mr Prince continuez.

-Donc y avait Ed qui était en train de se noyer et qui gueulait (il croisa le regard du fondateur et se corrigea) qui poussait des cris stridents. En plus il commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'eau. On a voulu plonger pour aller le chercher et les autres qu'étaient sur la rive aussi. Mais le professeur Gryffondor, il est arrivé et il nous l'a interdit. Il nous a dit de rester sur le calamar et a ordonné aux autres de rester hors de l'eau. Après, il a balancé des boules de feu dans l'eau et ça a éloigné les bestioles. Mais Edward il remontait toujours pas alors le professeur s'est transformé en requin et il a plongé.

-Et alors il s'est fait attaqué par les êtres de l'eau n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Bien entendu. Après avoir été dérangés par les enfants, les êtres de l'eau ne pouvaient rester indifférents et devaient réaffirmer leur autorité sur leur territoire. Ils avaient donc dépêchés leurs Strangulots pour leur faire peur. Malheureusement, Edward de Woodville, ce stupide né-moldu avait fait la pire chose à faire dans ce cas-là : il s'était mis à crier. Et les êtres de l'eau abhorrent les cris d'enfants. Ils devaient donc se venger. Heureusement pour les gamins, Godric avait eu le bon réflexe en les éloignant de l'eau. Cependant, ce stupide félin aurait été incapable de produire deux bonnes idées en l'espace de cinq minutes. Par conséquent, au lieu de s'en aller quérir son rival, le professeur Serpentard, probablement la seule personne capable de calmer les créatures marines, il avait fallu qu'il se jette lui même à la rencontre des êtres en colère. Salazar soupira. Quand il disait que son ami était un crétin inconscient !

-Depuis combien de temps est-il sous l'eau ?

-Je dirai cinq minutes. Titus est partie dès qu'Edward est remonté.

Salazar grimaça. Le temps était donc compté. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami. D'après Titus, Godric était au départ sous forme animale ce qui devrait lui donner quelques minutes supplémentaires d'oxygène. En revanche, il ne devait pas tarder s'il ne voulait pas que le lion devienne encore plus débile qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Rentrez au château et mettez vous au piquet, ordonna-t-il aux trois Gryffondors.

Le serpent retira ensuite sa cape et entra dans l'eau. Il murmura le sortilège de têtembulle ainsi qu'un sortilège réchauffant parce que mine de rien, l'eau était plutôt fraiche. Cette constatation augmenta son inquiétude. Déjà que son collègue était frileux, râlait à la moindre baisse de température et tombait malade tous les hivers depuis qu'ils se connaissaient mais alors là… Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre dans le lac glacial ?

Il descendait de plus en plus profondément. Un mètre puis deux puis dix. La luminosité diminuait. Quelques Strangulots s'approchaient de lui. Il les éloigna d'un coup de baguette magique mais n'attaqua pas ceux qui restaient à bonne distance.

Il finit par parvenir à la cité des êtres de l'eau. De nombreuses habitations étaient présentes sous l'eau mais il les ignora, préférant s'approcher de la place centrale. Bien lui en prit il fit face à une sorte de comité d'accueil. La chef des êtres de l'eau, Naïa ainsi que deux de ses lieutenants, Neptidon et Posénune semblait l'attendre. Derrière elle il distinguait le corps de Godric, inerte mais entouré d'une aura brillante.

 _-Nous avons préféré lui permettre de respirer en attendant que vous arriviez seigneur,_ commença Naïa avant même les politesses d'usage _. Nous n'ignorons pas la faiblesse de vos corps d'humains et avons supposé que votre ami ne pourrait survivre trop longtemps sous l'eau ce qui limiterait fortement la discussion que nous nous devons d'avoir._

 _-Vous avez bien agit Naïa, reine des êtres de l'eau et sœur du roi Sertorius, le roi des serpents,_ fit-il en s'inclinant _. Je suis heureux de vous revoir._

 _-Moi de même Salazar Serpentard, héritier des Alchimistes et ami des Serpents,_ répondit-elle en faisant de même _. Nous n'avions aucune envie de faire du mal à votre ami._

 _-Collègue tout au plus,_ corrigea le serpent _._

 _-Si vous voulez. Nous souhaitions simplement lui donner une petite leçon à lui ainsi qu'aux jeunes qui nous ont attaqués._

 _-Mon collègue et ses disciples sont connus pour être particulièrement téméraires. Cependant, je réitèrerais mon avertissement concernant l'interdiction de s'éloigner du bord du lac. Concernant mon collègue, je peux vous garantir qu'il ne cherchait pas à vous offenser. Il a certainement pris peur en voyant son élève être entrainé par vos Strangulots et s'est mis en tête de le sauver._

 _-Et c'est maintenant vous qui venez à son secours,_ fit remarquer la monarque sous-marine _. Je tiens toutefois à préciser que si nous n'avons pas cherché à faire du mal au professeur Gryffondor, nos Strangulots ont potentiellement put le blesser étant donné qu'il se débattait fortement._

 _-Je comprends,_ répondit Salazar ne cherchant pas à créer de tensions. _Auriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je remonte ce crétin ?_

 _-Pas le moins du monde. En revanche, vous devriez vous méfier de lui. Son potentiel magique dépasse de loin le vôtre déjà conséquent. Il pourrait devenir dangereux pour vous._

 _-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça,_ assura-t-il _, je lui fais confiance._

 _-Et après vous me rétorquer qu'il n'est qu'un collègue ? Seigneur Serpentard, nous nous connaissons depuis des années et je ne vous ai jamais vu faire confiance à quiconque._

 _-Puis-je à présent prendre congé ?,_ fit le fondateur en ignorant son interlocutrice _._

 _-Allez-y. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir Seigneur Salazar._

 _-Je n'y manquerai pas Reine Naïa._

Et sur ces mots, le fondateur empoigna son camarade et commença à remonter à la surface. Ce faisant, il tenta de l'examiner. Bon globalement, ça avait l'air d'aller. Le blond avait l'air d'avoir quelques égratignures sur ses membres mais elles disparaîtraient très vite. La plus grande question était de savoir combien de temps le crétin avait passé immergé avant que les êtres de l'eau ne le mettent sous respiration.

Quand Salazar arriva à la surface, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Helga et Rowena. Cette dernière aida les garçons à sortir de l'eau puis sa comparse prit le lion sous son aile et commença à soigner ses blessures. Le serpent resta quant à lui à terre, reprenant sa respiration et laissant sa magie lui revenir.

-Alors, demanda Rowena, que lui voulaient les êtres de l'eau ?

-Ils se sont sentis agressés par les mioches et ont voulu leur donner une leçon. Quand Godric est arrivé, ça a dégénéré et comme il ne se laissait pas faire, ils ont dû le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Mais pourquoi ce crétin n'est pas venu te voir ?, soupira-t-elle. Tu es le seul à pouvoir converser avec eux. D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment cela se fait-il ?

-Les serpents sont des cousins éloignés des êtres de l'eau, expliqua-t-il. Le fourchelangue est très proche de leur langue ce qui explique que je les comprenne. Vous avez laissé les gamins seuls ?

-Oui, dans la grande salle sous la surveillance des préfets.

-Sal, Rowi, intervint Helga en se relevant. J'ai fini d'examiner notre ami.

-Alors ?, demandèrent-ils.

-Alors Sal, je pense que tu es arrivé à temps. Bien que les êtres de l'eau lui aient permis de respirer, il avait déjà manqué beaucoup trop d'oxygène et son cœur s'était arrêté. J'ai réussi à le faire repartir mais il faudra garder Godric à l'œil. Pour l'instant il est évanoui mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller et continuer à te taper sur les nerfs.

-Donc aucun problème ? Aucune séquelle ?, préféra s'assurer le serpent.

-Je ne crois pas. Après il a de la fièvre là et il a l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer mais je pense que c'est dû aux différences de température entre l'air et l'eau ainsi que du manque d'oxygène dont il a souffert. Je pense qu'il devrait s'en tirer avec une simple grippe.

-« Une simple grippe », reprit Serpentard d'un ton narquois, t'en a de bonnes toi. Je te rappelle que Mr Tête-Brûlée n'aime pas s'ennuyer. Penses-tu que tu parviendras à le maintenir allongé dans son lit bien tranquillement ?

-Bien sur que non Salazar, c'est toi qui va t'en charger.

Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour écopé d'un abruti pareil ? VDM

 **C'est finalement la fin de cet OS. N'hésitez pas à reviewer (ça existe comme mot ?) pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou non et ce que vous pensez que je pourrais améliorer.**

 **A+ les gens**


End file.
